Pyro Socerer or Break the Mirror
by Purple Mist
Summary: Something is happening to Daisuke & only Jun knows. He can start fires magicly. Kensuke.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimers:** Don't own Digimon. Good thing.

**Warnings:** Kensuke or maybe Daiken. Dunno just yet. Kinda darkish in the beginning.

PM: I'm in one of my moods again.

It had begun on Daisuke's fourteenth birthday.

                                                                                * - * - *

" Come on, Daisuke! We're all going into the fun house! " Kari called out cheerfully to her burgundy haired teammate.

The red head wasn't even paying attention to her. He was too busy staring off into the blue sky with blank eyes. When her voice broke into his silent, fractured thoughts, the boy cast an annoyed scowl at her and followed after her and the rest of the younger digidestined. Ken placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

" Dai, is something wrong? " The indigo haired boy asked.

Daisuke forced back his annoyance, if only for Ken, and shook his head, " No, Ken, I'm perfectly fine. Let's go before we loose sight of the others. "

Ken knew his best friend was lying between his perfect white teeth, but didn't press the matter. Lately, Daisuke had been acting differently from the boy Ken knew. The red head had grown moodier and sometimes, like just now, he would stare off for hours on end, god only knowing what the boy was thinking. Ken wished Daisuke would just tell him. He hated it when Daisuke wasn't smiling. It was one of his features; his smiling face, his laughter lighting up his chocolate eyes. Eyes you could see into his very soul.

" Okay, Dai, but you know you can tell me if something's bothering you, you know, " Ken said.

" I just didn't want to come, that's all, " Daisuke replied as the two entered the dark fun house.

" No? "

" Hai. I just wanted to be by myself and think. Alone. Not be dragged around some place like a dog on a lease, " Daisuke said as the two moved through the first room.

" Even from me? " Ken asked quietly, sneaking a peek at the boy he had been in love with even as the Kaizer.

Daisuke looked at the boy, his dark eyes almost seeming to glow in the lights. He reached out and touched Ken's cheek softly.

" No, Ken. You are never a bother. You allow me to be me, not seeking or asking that you think I ought to give, " Daisuke replied with a gentle smile, the storms in his eyes pushed back, but still hovering about, like dark clouds before the storm breaks.

Ken blushed from the red head's touch and softly leaned into the warm palm. Daisuke broke out into a bright smile and tapped the other's shoulder.

" Tag! You're it! " He said and dashed off.

" That's not fair, Motomiya! " Ken protested and took off after his friend. Daisuke's laughter answered back in the dark.

Ken followed behind as best he could in the dark. The path led him into the room of mirrors. He saw the images of the others leaving the room ahead. He stepped in and dozens of himselves stared back at him. Ken looked about, trying to find his way through the maze of glass. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Daisuke standing in the middle of a circle of mirrors, staring at his images. Ken was about to rush forward and claim his victory of the game when he happened to notice something in Daisuke's hand. A hammer left behind when one the employees had done some recent repairs. Ken took a few steps back and watched as Daisuke walked up to one of his images and placed a hand on the cool glass. His eyes scared Ken; they were cold and distant. Suddenly Daisuke raised the hammer and brought it down upon the glass.

The sheet shattered into a million pieces, not even hitting the ground before Daisuke turned around with an angry cry, turning on the mirrors behind him. Ken watched with horror as Daisuke reduced the entire maze of mirrors to a room full of nothing yelling all the while in rage. The broken piece shinned back up at Daisuke and Ken, showing shattered images of both boys; one with fear upon his face and the other looking horrible satisfied.

Daisuke rested the hammer upon his shoulder, looking over his handy work. He had yet to notice Ken. The red head wore an eerie, pleased smile upon his face as he caught his breath. Daisuke tossed the hammer aside.

" That's enough venting for today, " was all he said and walked out of the room.

Ken stayed behind, too shocked to move. 

' Why did he… What is going on? Why the hell did Daisuke do this? ' Ken thought to himself.


	2. Part 2.

**Disclaimers:** Still don't own.

**Warnings:** moving on from fluff to the heavier stuff. Heh-heh.

Ken: PM, whip your drool.

PM: Gomen.

Ken's POV~ trying som'thing new.

I was really worried for Daisuke. Ever since the day I saw him break those mirrors, I've been watching him even more. Uno… did I say _more_? Oops. Oh, well, he's _freaking gorgeous_ and if anyone can't see that then they need glasses!! Anyhoo…

I had promised Daisuke I would come watch his soccer meet today at his school, but first I needed to talk to Jun. I knew she would be home 'cause as much as she loves her brother, soccer isn't her scene. Hopefully this wouldn't take too long, 'cause then I could dash over to Dai-chan's game and watch him win. He just loves to show off his skills and, hopefully, he likes to show off for me. Taking a fast train over to Odiaba's, I raced up the steps to Daisuke's apartment and ring the bell. Jun answers and from the expression on her face, she seems surprised to see me.

" Hi, Jun, uno… May I come in? "

" Sure, Ken, but shouldn't you be with Daisuke at his game? " Jun asked me.

" Hai, but… I need to ask you something, " I told her.

Jun nods and lets me inside. We sit in the living room and Chibimon curls up in her lap. She scratches his head in jus the right spot and the little blue 'mon's purring fills the air.

" So, what's up? "

" It's about Daisuke. H-have you noticed anything different about him? " I asked her.

" Meaning what? " She replied.

I shift in my seat, wondering how I should… Oh, screw it. Enough with talking cautions!

" Lately, Daisuke seems to be read moody and withdrawn from everyone. Well, everyone, but our digimon and me. And just the other day, Daisuke scared me, Jun. At the amusement park he destroyed the entire house of mirrors. And he looked HAPPY about it and said something about venting, " I said. Jun's eyes widened as I continued, " The others haven't treated him any differently, but maybe…. Maybe he's had enough of how they treat him and it's getting to him. TK and Iori still treat him indifferently, Miyako's jealous of our close friendship, and Kari is still trailing him along like a _love sick puppy_ on a _lease_ and he doesn't even _like_ her! "

 I sit back in my seat, feeling my cheeks flush at almost blurting out that I love Daisuke. I look down, hiding my face under my bangs. " He acts like he's sitting on a timer. "

I keep my face hiding and wait for her verdict on something, anything. Ken Ichijouji loves my brother? Guilty as charged.

" K'so! "

I look up at her startled. That's not what I had expected. Jun looks a little shaken.

" Ken, I need you to get Daisuke home immediately, even if the game isn't over yet! Please, this is very important! " Jun tells me.

" Okay… " She sounds like she knows more then she's letting on. Well, why wouldn't she? I've only known Daisuke for three years and she's known him all his life. I stand up and turn to leave, " I'll be right back with Daisuke. I'm sure he won't mind if I ask him. "

" Just hurry, " Is all she replies.

                                                                                * - * - *

I hear the game before I see it, the shouting of the fans and teams, and the siren of an ambulance? Running faster I head into the bleachers to find any of the others and find out what's happened. I hope it's got nothing to do with Daisuke. I hope he didn't twist or break something. I spotted Taichi and TK and dashed over.

" What's going on? " I asked them.

They both turn to me, their faces pale and I feel something hit me in my stomach.

" I-it happened right after Daisuke's team called for a time out. One of Dai's teammates got hurt and while they were patching him up, some of the other kids from the other team started to hackle that kid. Well, you know how moody Daisuke has been for the past few weeks and he just exploded and started cussing the kids out. One of the bigger ones got in Daisuke's face and they started yelling, waving fists and then… "

Taichi left off, shaking his head.

" What?! " I demanded.

Taichi swallowed, " He took a swing at Daisuke and I swear to god, that kid burst into g*ddame flames! Everyone started screaming and Daisuke just stood there looking stunned before he ran off as some adults aided the other kid! Like it was his fault or something… "

" Did anyone follow him?" I asked franticly.

" No, " TK shook his head.

" Where did he head off to? " I asked. I had to find him now, more then ever! I just had this terrible gut feeling that I had to find my Daisuke! 

" Off to the park, " TK said.

" Okay! I'll go look for him! "  I said and dashed off. I knew where I would find Daisuke. In our secret meeting place in the park. Daisuke showed it to me and said he liked to go there to think and said it was now our secret place. If anything, he would be there!

                                                                                * - * - *

Our secret meeting place in the park was cave like structure made from bushes that Daisuke had cleared away in a large, secluded gathering of trees that one could sit or lay on a grass bank by the river and not be seen. Crawling in I found Daisuke in the cave, his legs curled up to his chest.

" Hey, " I greeted.

Daisuke looked up, but he didn't seem surprised to see me.

" Go away, Ken, it's dangerous to be around me, " he said.

" Why's that? " I asked, sitting down besides him.

" 'Cause lately I've had this craving to hurt things or people and guess what? Today someone got hurt, " Daisuke's muffled reply came. 

I sit silently besides him, the memory of him smashing the mirrors still fresh in my mind, but at this moment, I'm not afraid of him. Almost like I knew I didn't have to be.

" Well… Jun says you need to come home. She's said it's important, " I told him.

Daisuke shook his head, " I can't. I'm afraid I'll want to hurt her. You shouldn't even be near me. You might get hurt. "

" Daisuke, you had nothing to do with that boy catching fire, " I told him.

Daisuke looked up at me and I can tell he's been crying.

" How can you be so sure? " He asked. Daisuke looked away, his eyes growing blank and distant again, but his voice sounds so deeply burdened, " I can feel something inside me. Some kind of force and I don't understand what it is. I get so frustrated trying to figure it out that I just want to burst out screaming or do something, anything, to make it go away! When that jerk was picking on Yuki and started on me, all I could think of was how it would serve him right if something awful happened! And it did! That's why you and Jun and Veemon should stay away from me! I couldn't stand to see anyone I love get hurt! "

He starts crying again. I put my arm around him and hold him close. Despite what he said, Daisuke clings to me, crying into my shirt.

" Daisuke, Daisuke, Daisuke… " I murmur, " There's nothing wrong with you. Strange things happen everyday to anyone. Like human combustion. Ever think of that? There have been reported cases of it. And I'm sure what you're feeling is nothing more of pent up, early teenager frustrations. Some people get really moody. Hell, I'm glad you smashed those mirrors instead of a person. "

" You saw that? " He asked.

Shit! " Um… yeah. It kinda freaked me out a little, but sometimes even I feel like taking my anger out on non-living objects, " I tell him. Daisuke seemed to stop crying and I'm glad for hit. I hate to see him this way, so we just sit here, me holding him and combing his hair, and Daisuke practically sitting in my lap.

" Hmmm, never with you… " He murmurs.

" Nani? "

" I never seen to stay upset with you around. You calm me like nothing else or anyone could, " Daisuke says to me. I know I'm blushing 'cause I can feel my face flush. Daisuke gives a little sigh and snuggles closer, " You make me feel anything, but sad or angry. You make me feel other feelings. It's a nice feeling. "

I swallow, wondering if this is Daisuke's confessing of love for me. Oh, how I wish for that sweet moment. I can feel a new change in him and when Daisuke looks up at me, his eyes are dark, but not with a storm of rage. Something that makes my stomach flip-flop.

" A very nice feeling… " He all, but purrs and I'm suddenly pinned to the ground with him above me. I want to say something, anything. Either to break up this magic moment or help carry it on, but when I open my mouth to speak, my throat feels very dry. Daisuke bends down and I close my eyes, parting my lips as I wait for our first kiss. I gave a small start when I feel his warm tongue touch the exposed part of my chest from my V-necked shirt and feel him lick a slow trail over the side of my neck and up to my cheek below my left eye, almost as if he was tasting me. He nuzzles my hair, breathing in before tracing a path down my neck with his lips. The sensations are too divine to stop and I arch up against him when he racks his teeth over the flesh of my neck. Finally he puts his lips to mine and we share a deep, soul-binding kiss.

I am lost to him, but I was always his to take, to claim.

                                                                                * - * - *


	3. Part 3

People, read my bio for updates and info about my fanfics!!!


	4. Last Chapter

Disclaimers: Don't own Digimon.

Warnings: Shounen ai. Kensuke.

" Ahem. "

Ken and Daisuke look up from their making out to see Jun crouching down in the entrance of their little hid away. A furious blush spreads over Ken's face and Daisuke shots his sister an annoyed look.

" Whadda want, Jun? " Daisuke asked.

" Sorry to break up this tender moment, Dai, but you and I have to have a little talk, " Jun replied and gave the two a wink, " Then you came _play_. "

Ken frowned, awed about Jun's sudden mood swing. An hour ago she seemed frantic to have Ken find her brother and bring him back home. Now she was acting like them taking the time to make out was no big deal.

" About? " Daisuke asked, breaking his newly acquainted boyfriend's thought.

" Let's sit by the river. There's more room, " the older red head said and got up. Daisuke cast Ken a puzzled look and the two got up to follow her. On the sand bank Daisuke flopped onto the warm sand and wrapped his arms around Ken's waist when the indigo haired boy sat besides him. The former Kaizer snuggled happily in his new boyfriend's arms, happy for the moment that Daisuke had gotten out of his mood.

" Daisuke… have you ever wondered why neither of us look all that much like Mom and Dad? " Jun asked in an odd voice.

The boy chewed his lip and nodded, " It had crossed my mind a few times. Why? "

Jun shifted in her seat and took a deep breath. " Well, there's a reason for that. From what Ken tells me, you've been acting very moody and indifferent from the others. Have you ever wanted to hurt people, Daisuke, objects, especially when you're really mad? Have you ever felt an almost uncontrollable rage inside you? Have you ever been afraid of _fire_? "

The burgundy boy's mouth dropped open, " H-how…? "

" For you to understand what I'm about to tell you, you have to understand that besides this world and the Digimon World, there are other dimensions of other worlds. All different with different beings living within them. Daisuke, you and I come from a world where the inhabitants are born with a gift to control an element. Such as fire, earth, water, and air. You can control fire. It was a gift inherited from your mother… Me. "

" Say what?! " Daisuke yelled, jumping up, " What the hell are you talking about, Jun?! "

" You're… his mother? " Ken gapped.

Jun nodded, " Years ago, before I was reborn in this world, I was a young fire sorceress just newly married and expecting my first born. You, Daisuke. My husband was a handsome and kind water sorcerer and I could hardly believe my good luck that with all the beautiful women all wanting my husband affections, he fell in love with me. We married and were so happy… "

Jun broke off for a moment as a lump grew in her throat and a few tears misted in her eyes.

" …Before all that was changed. One of my husbands' old flames was furious that he had chosen me over her. I always knew she was an obsessive creature at heart and if she couldn't have my husband, no women would. One night, while we were sleeping, she broke into our house and murdered my husband while we slept. I was blamed for his death. Fearing for my baby's life and my own, I used ever bit of power that was within me to transport into another world where magic didn't dominate so that we would be safe. The journey was dangerous, especial for a sorceress with child. When we arrived here I had little life left in me, but enough to send both our souls so that we would be reborn again with each other. And we were. That is why you look more like me, rather then our mom and dad. Your dark skin comes from your sorcerer's father. "

" B-but if you knew all this, why didn't you ever tell me? " Daisuke asked.

" Not everyone is born with powers over the elements. I had hopped you wouldn't be so your life here would be easier especially when you would turn fourteen and be of the age when one's powers would wake up. And when you became one digidestineds... "

" So you're really my mother? " Daisuke asked. Jun nodded. The three fell silent, all thinking of what to say next. Finally, Daisuke spoke up again, " So what do we both now? "

" I'll have to teach you how to use your power. That's the reason why you're raging. You lack the ability to control your power and without proper training, it can over take you. It also makes you moody. I was a terrible bitch when I was fourteen in my old world, too once, " Jun chuckled.

" Question, " Ken spoke up.

" Yes? "

" When you lived in the old world, why did you marry a water sorcerer? " Ken asked, " I mean, water is the enemy to the flame. Why not marry a fire sorcerer? "

Jun smiled, " It's a good idea for a element sorcerer or sorceress to marry their element's opposite for protection and because water is used to calm fire. My husband would make sure that when I used my powers that I would never be allowed to get out of control. The same thing if I had married an Earth sorcerer, but water is the best choice. And you, my little blue haired beauty, are a perfect match for my son. "

Ken blushed, " Why is that? "

" Because you were born under the water element as was your brother, which explains the hair and eyes. Magic isn't very powerful here, but sometimes you can see little examples here and there that it still exists. " Jun said with an all knowing smile," But even if Daisuke hadn't been born with his powers, because he's my son and born under the fire element, he would have searched out for someone born under the water one. "

" And here I thought you loved me for my good looks, " Ken teased Daisuke.

" Well it wasn't for your fashion sense, " Daisuke replied.

" What's wrong with what I'm wearing? " Ken pouted.

" You still look like your mother dresses you! " Daisuke retorted, sounding like his old self and laughed.

" Take that back! " Ken yelled and tackled the- would be sorcerer to the ground.

" Mama's boy! Mama's boy! "

" Daisuke! "

" Aw, did I hurt poor widdle Kenny- wenny's feelings? " Daisuke teased as the two wrestled about on the ground. He was finally pinned onto his back with Ken scowling down at him. Daisuke leaned up kissed the tip of Ken's nose. He grinned, " But you're my little Mama's boy. "

" If I wasn't for the fact that you're so damn cute… " Ken growled.

" Ahem! "  The two looked over at Jun, the girl forgotten for the moment. " If you two are done, I need to take Daisuke somewhere where I can teach him to use his powers before it gets out of hand. "

" How about the Digimon World? " Daisuke suggested.

" Probably the safest place to go. I'm going to go get Chibimon and take him with us so he'll understand what's going on. I expect to meet up with you two at Daisuke's school so we can go there. Understand, boys? " Jun said with a serious expression on her face, but she knew those two would rather fool around and they knew this too, but pretended that they would head straight over instead. It was a fun game of 'let's pretend.' Sooner of later, they would be there. The weight of the seriousness of the matter would be hanging over their heads.

" Sure, " Daisuke replied with his trademark grin.

" Okay. I'll meet you at the school. Don't be late, " Jun said and crawled back out of the hid away.

The two listened till Jun's footsteps were long faded from ear shout and looked back at each other. Ken leaned down and caught Daisuke's soft lips into a deep kiss. When they parted the indigo haired boy traced Daisuke's cheek bone with his thumb.

" I'm glad we'll be doing something to take care of your problem. I was really afraid for you for a while. I'm glad it's nothing that can't be fixed, one way or another, " Ken said.

" Well, it does explain a few things. Why the desert in the Digimon World never bothered me, why my digimon is a fire-based digimon, that jacket, " Daisuke said.

" I thought your flamed jacket looked rather nice on you, " Ken replied. He grinned and added, " I thought about you wearing nothing but that in my Kaizer days on a lot of numerous occasions. That jacket and those goggles and nothing else while being chained to my bed. Yum. "  

" Too bad you never did anything about it. I wouldn't have said no, " Daisuke replied with a large grin.

" How about we make up for lost time? " Ken grinned, " I am a genius and could make copies of our old attires. "

" Sounds like fun. But after we meet up with my mom, " Daisuke promised.

End.


End file.
